Painting Knives
by imma-pirate
Summary: Uchihacest,SasuxNaru,OCxSai i suck at summeries so just RxR please.
1. That Girl

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna say this once, I do not own Naruto or anything associated but only my OC characters in this fanfiction.**

Painting Knives

Chapter1: That girl….

The apartment door slammed open. "Shit! What the hell's wrong with you!?" Sai screamed at Maikeru.

"Shut up Sai, I've had a bad day and I don't need you fucking anything else up for me." Maikeru said with a look that could kill.

"What the hell? I've never fucked up anything for you! It's usually _you_ that fucks something up for me!" Sai said pouting.

"Remember back to last year? I had a girlfriend then. Next thing you know, after one drunken night, I find _you_ in my bed." Maikeru walked over to his bedroom door and slammed it.

Sasuke walked indoors and sighed, yet another day and still getting pissed off by people.

_Let's hope Naruto is in a good mood…_

Sasuke walked into the lounge; there lay Naruto – fast asleep. Sasuke sighed and picked him up, before walking into their bedroom and placing him on the bed. Sasuke watched him, and listened to the blonde murmur things in his dreams.

The door was knocked; Sasuke got up and trudged towards it. He slowly opened it.

"hel…yawn…lo." He looked at Itachi stand there.

"Can I stop a couple of nights? My stupid baka of a boyfriend has thrown me out over an argument we had..." Itachi sighed, looked downwards.

"Come in…" Sasuke said with almost no emotion in his voice at all.

-----

They sat there staring at each other.

The coffee Sasuke made steamed up into his vision of Itachi.

"So…..where am I sleeping? Cus I'm really tired." Itachi asked, breaking the ice.

"The room at the end of the corridor. The bed is already made, just unpack your stuff and go to bed." Sasuke said as he tipped his coffee down the drain. "I never was a fan of coffee, tastes like coal - I don't know how Naruto can stand it..." Sasuke commented, and placed his cup in the washing up bowl. Itachi stood up and grabbed his bag and walked down the corridor, crossing paths with Naruto as he moved acrossthe room.

----

Sai stood outside of Maikeru's room.

He could hear him doodling on the wall again.

The inside of Maikeru's room was covered with hundreds of drawings, on the wall paper, even on posters of his favourite band… He had four different 'emotion walls'. 1 for sadness, 1 for happiness, 1 for natural and one for lazy. Sadness was the one by the door, and Sai could hear him drawing hard on the surface as if he wanted to etch the picture there forever.

Sai finally knocked on the door.

"Go away Sai." He heard Maikeru mutter from behind it.

"Just let me talk to you, it's boring out here and I've done you something to eat..." Sai knew that food was his one weakness.

The door unlocked and Maikeru grabbed Sai's sleeve and dragged him into his room. Sai sat down on Maikeru's bed whilst he attacked his food. "So….what happened today?" Sai asked, knowing he was stepping on thin ice.

"I was supposed to meet Naruto but he stood me up -the blonde bastard...So I waspissed off - I had nothing to do. Then he sent me a text saying that he was ill, bullshit, I had seen him an hour before we were supposed to meet." Maikeru continued to wolf down the meal. "Sai you sure are one great cook" he smiled, which stretched from one ear to the other.

"Thanks." Sai giggled. Maikeru put the plate on his bedside table and Sai shuffled next to him. "What did you draw?"

"Nothing I was scribbling out an old picture..."

"Where?" Sai asked, looking confused and searching the wall intently.

"I painted over it." Maikeru said looking at the happiness wall. Sai noticed that a piece of paper was stuck to the wall; it was a drawing, fresh too. Slowly he lifted up the paper. Maikeru looked over to Sai. "Whoa, what you doing?" Maikeru asked as he pressed the paper back to the wall.

"Oh there's a picture under there, I only wanted to see."

"Well I don't want you to." Sai looked at him, a little sad. They had always shared everything…

"Be like that then!" Sai shouted, before storming out the room.

----

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked as he stepped into the room. Itachi was asleep with his Ipod still plugged into his ears. Sasuke sighed for the second time that day. He walked up to his brother and went to turn the Ipod off – but his hand was grabbed, and he was quickly pulled into a kiss. Itachi's rough lips felt like stones to Sasuke's.

----

Maikeru stared at his picture, wishing it would come true. Around the picture were knives of pain - threatening to fall onto his dream.

**Huge thanks to Shurikenx for the beta!**


	2. I'm Sorry I Can't Be Perfect

**Disclaimer in first chapter**

_Author note: this chapter dedicated to Shurikenx cus she's the only one reading lol._

Chapter 2: I'm sorry I can't be perfect….

Maikeru was sleeping soundly

Slowly Sai stepped into the room, making sure he carefully avoid the numerous items littering the floor.

He tiptoed over to the wall.

He looked back over to Maikeru.

He pulled the pin out of the corner - and slowly lifted up the paper.

He looked at the picture, blinking in the dim light of his flat-mate's bedroom.

------

Sasuke woke up with a start. He breathed heavily, as hetook in his surroundings.

_Looks like the spa…shit – it's the spare room_…

He thought, looking around in shock. 1 Itachi shifted over to Sasuke and grabbed his waist; pulling him back down onto the mattress and gently biting at Sasuke's neck. Sasuke moaned.

-----

Maikeru woke upgently opening his eyes. He stepped out of bed, his head banging. "I really need to stop binge drinking," he sighed. He grabbed his jeans and pulled the zip up; the band of his boxers was showing as he went to pick his shirt - but stopped. There on the wall, where his dream painting was…

He looked closely.

On the paper covering the picture was written –

'Maikeru, don't hide behind your dreams, Sai x'

Maikeru ripped the paper off the wall to find a snapshot of Sai and himself, smiling - with Sai's arms wrapped around his neck.

A tear slid silently down his cheek.

"Morning Mai…."

Maikeru turned to look at Sai.

"What's wrong?"

Sai looked at the photo, following Maikeru's gaze. He stepped forwards and embraced him.

-----

Sasuke got up and grabbed his joggers, sliding them on and quickly grabbing his shirt. He ran out of the room and into the lounge, where Itachi and Naruto were busytalking andsipping coffee.

"Morning Sasuke, you look tired." Naruto giggled. Sasuke dragged his feet across the floor towards the blonde and his brother. He went to sit down, but he was stopped bya quick knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Sasuke yawned. He plodded across the room before turning the knob and opening the door to find a hyperactive Hinata and a sleeping Neji.

"So I bought some new shoes and this blah blah blah…" Sasuke's hearing went funny.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked.

"She was talking about her shoes then it went all weird as if she was grunting high pitched noises." Neji and Sasuke laughed. They'd always got along, even when Sasuke had dumped Neji for Naruto.

Even though he hated Naruto, he liked having him round to listen to Hinata whilst he was 'trying' to do his homework.

_Knock knock _

The door went again.

Sasuke lazily answered it.

"Morning Sasuke." Sai said - but to Sasuke it sounded like he was shouting down the flat. Sai had his hands wrapped firmly around Maikeru's waist - as if 'he was his bitch and no one else's.'

1- dream a shmexi heat filled Uchihacest sex scene here

P.S: writer's block sorry the chapter was short as shit but I couldn't think of anything else to write.

**Also: Big Thanks To Shurikenx For Beta-ing My story! You People Leave Her Alone or Itachi will rape you! Joking lol**


	3. Dreams Can Come True

**Disclaimer in first chapter**

_Author notes: Thanks to all my reviewers, the most I've ever had lol _

Reviews:

**ShurikenX: **Lol thanks for all the reviews because you're the one who actually inspired me to write fanfiction! And thanks for being my beta!

**SandXDemonX13: **Thanks for the review. I'm dedicating this chapter to you and Shuriken .

Chapter 3: Dreams Can Come True……..

Maikeru sat down next to Sasuke. They looked at each other, and then simultaneously both looked at the floor.

"Err…Sorry Hinata but I just gotta make a call," he stood up and walked across the corridor to Sasuke's room.

-----

Itachi had seen the whole thing.

_I've never seen two people cheat like that, both feisty for it – and both doing 'stuff'that you don't really 'do'to a good mate…_

Itachi stood up and followed Maikeru into the bedroom. He shut the door slowly behind him, justas Maikeru turned round and pulled him into a kiss.

-----

Maikeru's eyes fluttered shut; things running frantically through his mind.

_You're cheating...Stop while you still have to the chance!_

But these thoughts were just blocked out as he was pushed down onto the bed. The action reminded him of last night.

_Flash back_

_Sasuke and Maikeru were sitting on the sofa, having a staring competition. "Oh I give up you win," Maikeru sighed looking at the floor. _

_Sasuke had a frown upon his face. Maikeru's eyes were as dull as ever, usually they were filled with joy and happiness… _

_He'd been like this all week, dull and gloomy, no one knew why - but just like younger kids - he always pouted to get attention._

"_What's wrong Maik? It's just that, you've been all sad and gloomy, recently - we're all worried." Sasuke pushed his chin up so his eyes were looking into his. The onyx eyes met a similar pair of jet black. Sasuke lent forward, gently placing his lips onto the pair belonging to his friend._

_Sasuke pushed down on Maikeru and deepened the contact even more, he grinded their hips together whilst removing their t-shirts. Sasuke gently teased Maikeru's nipples with his finger, and then bit it softly - causing Maikeru to moan. He then cupped Sasuke's crotch and squeezed. Sasuke lost control of himself and found himself on bottom - being gently groped by Maikeru._

_End of flashback_

His body went numb, but Itachi carried on caressing his body and fucking him senseless. He closed his eyes and carried on thinking about his 'one off' affair.

_Flash back_

_The friction was causing Sasuke to crave more of the sex - and increasing his already-hardened member. His trousers were quickly ripped off, along with his boxers. Maikeru grabbed Sasuke's hard-on and licked the tip of it. His actions were rewarded by Sasuke's guttural moan – lost in intense pleasure. He felt himself being pumped hard, and the feeling was to die for. He came into Maikeru's hand. _

_Sasuke slid off his friend's trousers and sucked him off – and, Maikeru couldn't help it - but he groaned so loudly the whole building woke up. _

_They lay there; Sasuke in Maikeru's arms, his arms wrapped round his neck and Sasuke's around Maikeru's waist. They lay there thinking over what they had just done. _

_That was so wrong, but felt so right… _

_Was all that Sasuke could think._

_End of flash back_

Maikerushoved Itachi off of him and slid his jeans and t-shirt on. He _casually_ walked out of the room. "Sorry everyone I gotta go, my boss wants me in now." Everyone could tell he was about to cry. Over the years they had learnt that whenever Maikeru cried, he liked being on his own - so they all left him to it. He walked outside and sat on a step, tears rolling down his face silently. Neji stepped outside, and _sat silently beside him_. They looked at each other, and Maikeru shoved his face into the crook of Nejji's neck and cried - as Neji slowly wrapped his arms around him.

He cried, because he could feel the knives of pain fall one by one into this mental picture.

-----

TBC

_AN: hope you liked that, I'm not that great at yaoi but I tried D! anyway, hope all my fans liked it 2 people lol and planned U.C Uchihacest for next chapter!_

_**Thanks for the beta Shuriken!**_


	4. Road Trip

**Disclaimer in first chapter**

Reviews:

The same two people again lol! I am now Spanish lol

**ShurikenX:** Lol liking the review lol very funny.

**SandxDemonX13:** Here's the promised Uchihacest!

This Chappie Is Dedicated To the Yaoi-Goddess Shuriken

Chapter 4: Road trip…..

Sasuke and Itachi were in the car...driving down some random road. As usual, Itachi was lost because of his bad directional skills. Sasuke sighed, and slumped further into the seat.

"I'm sure my car had a full tank of gas this morning..."

Itachi was looking at the gauges as the car stopped - refusing to carry on.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was looking at Itachi.

_How can I be feeling this way about my brother...? But he's so sex- stop yourself Sasuke!!_

"We'll have to entertain ourselves then," sighed Sasuke.

"I know how we can entertain ourselves…" Itachi said, leaning towards the youngeras he spoke. He kissed him, tenderly. Sasuke felt as if he had been hooked in by Itachi, and his tongue licked the bottom of Itachi's lips, begging for entrance.

-----

Sai seemed pissed off that his boyfriend wouldn't tell him his problem, but he can easily tell Neji! Sai walked up to Maikeru's bedroom and slammed the door open. Maikeru woke with a start.

"Oh, it's just you Sai….well, what do you want?" Maikeru yawned.

"How come Neji knows about this 'secret' and me, your boyfriend, hasn't got a clue what it is? Huh?" Sai boomed.

"Well I didn't _tell_ him - he found out, and he already knew - so get your facts right!" Maikeru stormed out of the bedroom shoving on his k-Swiss and grabbing his coat.

"Walk away from all of your problems as you usually do!" Sai shouted after him. Maikeru turned round and ran full force at his boyfriend, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him against the wall. Their faces were merely inches apart.

"I'm not walking away from my problems; I'm walking away from you!" Maikeru dropped Sai, and walked out of the apartment.

-----

Hinata knocked on Neji's door.

"Who is it?" Neji called.

"Hinata, can I come in?"

"Suppose." Hinata walked into the room, stumbling over Neji's trainers and discarded clothes as she did so.

"What's wrong?" She looked at Neji who was staring out the window with a frown on his face.

-----

Naruto tapped the arm of the chair irritably.

_They should be back by now…_

He looked at his watch and decided to go to the mall and get some new trainers - and get Sasuke a birthday present. Sasuke's birthday was a big taboo around Sasuke himself, because that's when Kakashi threw him out of the house so Iruka could move in. Sasuke was, naturally, royally pissed, and he hated it when his birthday came around, because he got thrown out for a 30 year old man/girl of a person.

Naruto stepped out the door and flicked the lock on his way out; striding over to press the button for the elevator. After 5 minutes, the out of order sign flashed bright red. Naruto punched the metal panel in anger, a short burst of relief flowed through his body upon impact. He ran down the steps 2 at a time, and soon he had reached the car park. He stepped into his black convertible, started the engine, and drove off.

-----

Neji sat there as Hinata started one of her long winded speeches about 'how you can't keep feelings bottled up'. He blocked out the sound as he thought about Sasuke and how they had gone out - and how Sasuke seemed to be the biggest whore in the village.

Flashback 

_Neji nuzzled Sasuke's neck gently._

"_So Sasuke, what you wanna do?" Neji asked with a happy tone. The attempts to get into Sasuke's thoughts were futile, for Sasuke was staring at the new red head who had just moved into the village with his siblings. Sasuke stepped up and walked over to Garra, blushing bright red._

_Gaara stared at him as Sasuke stood there innocently, bright red._

"_Well, aren't you the cute one?" Garra said with horny-ness dripping from his voice. He stepped towards Sasuke, gently kissing his lips. He grabbed Sasuke's shirt and pulled Sasuke towards his flat._

_Neji stared at the current scene as if he had just been slapped and been kicked in the balls._

End flashback

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late chapter I've been really busy TT I hope people are still reading.

dedicated to shuriken


	5. Unfaitful

A/N: Well Uchihacest will carry on after this subplot!!

Chapter 5: Unfaithful

Maikeru sat there thinking over what he had done. _I'm gonna go back and say sorry_, he got of the roof of the Uchiha mansion .

-----

Sai walked on. Passers by staring at him, he felt penetrated by their glares. His black t-shirt covered his secrets of the previous nights and his head was killing. He saw a coffee shop, his thick sunglasses covered his black eye, he stepped in it looking like he was a wearing a sign saying look at me. _Keep your head down and say nothing_, he walked to a spare table and looked up.

-----

Maikeru looked up to see his eyes to lock with sai's . "s…sa…sai" he was sad. He put his head down and turned away.

-----

Sai saw his head droop, he sat down in the chair in front and removed his glasses. His black eye glared, Maikeru looked at it like he had just been stabbed in the heart. _Seeing loved ones heart, the final piercing to the heart with the painted knives of pain._

-----

He couldn't stand to look at the damage to sai. "do you want to go somewhere else? Some where, like my flat, it's empty and the walls are bare." Tears welled up in his eyes.

"I…can't do this" sai got up and strode out.

----

Maikeru put his hands above his head and put his head on the table. He strode out of the shop and shouted down the streets at sai.

"I'M SORRY" he was screaming on his knees in the pouring rain crying " I'M SORRY FOR ALL THE PAIN I CAUSED YOU, JUST DON'T LEA…" he coughed and fell to the floor. Blood trickled from his mouth gently.

-----

Sai turned round and ran towards his body. He looked at his fragile body, his skin was as pale and china and his blood painted his blank canvas, a true artistic picture.

He lifted his sleves to see if he had a pulse. Engraved in his arm, heartbroken, scars of the past. Sai started crying,

"I don't won't you to go, I miss you so bad!" he closed his eyes as the tears stung them.

"open your eyes" someone whispered in his ear. He opened them slowly and saw Maikeru. He leaned in close to kiss him. Maikeru's body broke down into black and white feathers. The broke apart. "I'm sorry but I'm only a one winged angel. Half dark half light." And with that the final feather dropped.

Now that plot is over with Uchiha cest!!! XP!


	6. Helping Naruto

Disclaimer in first chapter

A/N: I would like to say sorry for this chapter being so late cus my computer screwed up and took the p to fix.

Chapter 6: Helping Naruto...

Naruto was driving down the lanes in his convertible porche that Sasuke had bought him for his 18th birthday. The black leather seats matched the deep black onyx paint. The trees surrounded the area – and the black tarmac had been recently restored. A car that looked suspiciously like Sasuke's was parked at the end of the road – hidden by a large conifer tree. Naruto saw it as he came round the corner – watching it closely as he pulled in. He stole a quick glance at the number plate…

S4SUK3

…_Sasuke's_ number plate!

Naruto pulled in the roadside dip-in-thing; he never knew what they were called – and he couldn't care less. He crept closely to the car and saw Sasuke asleep...naked... and on top of Itachi. A thick white substance dripped from the leather seats. Naruto knew all too well what they had been up to.

Flashback

'_Stop it Itachi – I-I didn't mean…' Sasuke muttered as he was pushed in the chest – his back hitting the soft leather of the passenger seat. When he meant that he and Itachi would have to entertain themselves – he didn't really mean this. Not really. Oh, who was he kidding? Heck, he loved every minute of it! He drew in a sharp breath as his brother knelt above him – the pair of scarlet eyes above him glinting with lust._

'_I…Itachi –' He moaned, feeling a wet tongue lick at his throat; sharp teeth scraping at his skin as fingers pushed his shirt up. Soon enough, he was topless; his shirt lying crumpled on the floor of the car. It was hot – the air almost steaming with perspiration as the two brothers kissed – hands roaming over exposed skin slicked with sweat. Sasuke gasped as he felt cold fingers brushing over his stomach – purple nails leaving small red scratches in their wake._

_Itachi smiled down at the flustered form of his younger brother – lying underneath his body on the dark leather seats; his black hair falling messily across his brow. He leaned forward - placing a gentle kiss on the boy's lips before whispering in his ear._

'_You're going to let me go all the way?' He let his lips brush against the shell of Sasuke's ear to emphasise the question._

_Sasuke nodded, a moan escaping his lips as he felt his waistband being tugged down – removing his trousers from his legs. This was it. He watched in rapture as Itachi undressed above him – his shirt falling to his sides to reveal a toned chest. Sasuke swallowed. The zipper on the black jeans was pulled down with slender fingers – and within a few agonisingly slow minutes both brothers were naked. Sasuke eyed Itachi's body – running his fingers over the smooth flesh of his sides and chest – trying to commit every curve and contour line to memory._

'_You ready Sasuke?' Itachi asked – positioning himself at the boy's entrance. 'I can't wait much longer.' The young Uchiha nodded – the strong feeling of lust building upside him – coiling tightly in his gut. Itachi placed a soft kiss on his forehead, before he thrust in._

_Screams went unheard, and cries of pain and pleasure mingled in shortened breaths. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was doing – but, more importantly, how good it felt. It was amazing, it was agonising – it was just like he had dreamed it would be. Itachi smiled, moaning his brother's name as he kissed his way down the heaving chest below him. _

_He loved hearing Sasuke's screams._

_He thrust in harshly – making those delicious moans fall from the younger's mouth. Sasuke moaned like a siren - the climax building deep inside him was too much to bear, and Itachi was being rough - making the sensation even more delicious; like a toffee dipped apple to a 6 year old. Sasuke came - and the semen fell all over Itachi._

_End Flashback_

Naruto got back in his car and drove off – he didn't intend on returning home for quite a while. Naruto pulled out his phone and dialled in Sasuke's number. The phone rang and Sasuke picked up.

"Hey baby, just on my way home" Naruto said in a happy tone.

"When did you start calling me baby?" Sasuke replied, sounding a little tired, Naruto noticed.

"Just now, anyway I'll be back in like 10 minutes so can you run me a bath? Thanks." Naruto asked quickly.

"But - I'm - No..." Naruto hung up. The phone was shoved in a random compartment and the car drove faster and faster towards its destination.

-------


	7. Forked Path Which Way?

Disclaimer in 1st Chapter

A/N: I didn't thank shuriken in my last chapter, she wrote the whole uchihacest scene cus I couldn't think of anything…

This will be the last chapter in this story :'(!!

Forked Road...Which Way?

Sasuke sat there nervously. Naruto was still out and he hadn't returned yet._ Where is he?? _He thought to himself. _I know - I'll call him_.

He held down 1 and the call started; he placed the phone by his ear. The ringing called out. Sasuke was getting nervous,

Eventually, the call was answered.

"Hell-lo?" Naruto's voice slurred from his incapacity to speak properly after mixing continuous drinks.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke growled down the phone line.

"Oh _you_...hey everyone, say hello to the cheating bastard who fucked his own bb-rother!" An uproar of laughter came from the speaker.

"What the hell? Why are you makin..."

"Anyone wanna ss-ee it?" A sickening thud echoed through the phone speaker.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke could hear people screaming and shouting out instructions.

"Sasuke, it's Shikamaru, Naruto has just collapsed."

"No shit Sherlock." Sasuke pressed the red button as tears fell down his face. He threw the phone with such force that it rebounded of the wall and plaster crumbled on top of it. Upon hearing the loud noise, Itachi walked into the room. He walked hesitantly up to Sasuke and wiped away his tears. He sat next to him and cuddled up next to him. They sat in romantic/awkward silence, both too scared to say anything.

------

Naruto had been in the hospital for three days. He'd been visited by all of his friends, ex's and adopted family - except for Sasuke and Itachi, his most recent family. Naruto turned over to go to sleep. Tears fell silently down his face.

"Don't cry Naruto, he'll show up sooner or later - he's probably just scared or too upset to face you at the moment." Gaara and Temari said in unison.

"Well when he shows I'm going to _personally_ beat the shit out of him." Naruto smiled plastically.

"Naruto you're smiling like the girls of mean girls, it's creeping me out." Temari shuddered. Gaara laughed so hard he was crying!

------

Flashback

_Sasuke walked gingerly towards the black case. He picked it up with a bulging backpack resting on his back. He turned to see Itachi._

"_Where do you think your going?" Itachi asked in a muffled tone._

"_I'm leaving" Sasuke retorted just as muffled._

"_Why? You can't just leave Naruto. He loves you more than I ever could and you're just going to leave him broken hearted?" Itachi asked with passion showing in his face._

"_Yes" Sasuke remained as expressionless as ever. _

"_You're heartless - you know that? He's never had a family and along came you with a snowball for a heart - and then I came along. Even though I stole you off of him, I still think of him as a little brother that I've never had - and I never __**will**__ have." Itachi said; tears rolling down his blank face._

"_I.Don't.Care" Sasuke said stepping for the door._

"_You wouldn't leave if you loved either of us!" Itachi said, trying desperately to keep his brother from leaving._

"_You don't know me." Sasuke said, not even bothering to look at him._

"_You wouldn't - that's my whole point. When I said that you stalled."_

"_I don't care about anyone I don't love anyone. I was born into this world and then my world crashed when our whole family died. I'm not around to try and rebuild my broken heart" Sasuke walked out the door and slammed it. Itachi stood there, embraced by darkness._

End Flashback

Gaara and Temari walked out the ward. Naruto sat up, and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He got off the bed and picked up his phone. He walked out the hospital door and dialed his home phone number.

"Hello Uzumaki residence. Who's calling?"

"Hey Itachi. Is Sasuke there?"

"Well I can't really explain this on the phone. Is there anyway you can get back to your flat?"

"Yeah I'm being released today, that's why I am calling" Naruto laughed.

"I'll pick you up. I need to tell you something."

"Okies – bye." Naruto pressed the red button and collected his stuff in his bag and waited for Itachi in the reception.

-----

Itachi pulled up outside the hospital. Naruto ran down the concrete steps until he reach Itachi's car. He threw his bag in the back and sat in the front.

"How you feeling?" Itachi asked.

"Right as rain." Naruto giggled.

"Where's Sasuke?"

_If you love someone, even if you find it tough at times, always stick by them through thick and thin because they would do exactly the same if they cared about you!_

The End!

A/N: It's Been Great Writing This Story, I'll Be Back With A sequel Soon!

Thanks to all my reveiwers and luckers and other people who cared to look lol


End file.
